


Some Say Love, It Is A Diner - a Mixtape by Reid Oliver, M.D.

by rhiannonhero



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/pseuds/rhiannonhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid lost a bet. Luke's winnings consisted of a mixtape lovingly crafted by Dr. Reid Oliver based off ten written prompts by Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Say Love, It Is A Diner - a Mixtape by Reid Oliver, M.D.

**Author's Note:**

> First, if you like the songs and listen to them via the links, make sure to buy them!
> 
> Second, I was inspired to write this back in August during that awesome multifandom/life mixtape challenge. Then, after making it, I decided it was embarrassing and ridiculous, so I never posted it. As I was poking at my Big Bang story, I found it again and asked Alice to have a look-see. She graciously did and said she 'liked it'. So, it's likable. That's good. (Thanks for beta reading, Alice! Love!!) And after struggling with myself for another week - trying to decide if I should post it or not, trying to decide if I should mess with fonts or something to make it in "Luke's" handwriting and "Reid's" handwriting, and wondering if I should post one question/answer a day for ten days, etc, etc, I finally decided to get the fuck over myself and post it as is. So. Here. Have this fic (and these songs). Enjoy! Or not! As you see fit! <3 To use a quote familiar to those who might know me from another fandom, I am "releasing with love." :)

Some Say Love, It Is A Diner - a Mixtape by Reid Oliver, M.D.

So, you titled it for me, too, huh? Nice, Luke. Afraid that I’d name it something about blow jobs? Or rimming? Or brains? Just so you know, my title would've been better. It was going to be: The Songs of My Medulla Oblongata by Reid Oliver M.D. Not too shabby. And there is a really interesting meta statement in that, by the way, but you will never know what it is because you titled it for me.

Still, I appreciate your effort to name it after one of my interests. Food doesn’t qualify as a hobby (or so you claim) if I only eat it and don’t actually prepare it, but you can’t quibble with calling it an interest. And, yes, I intend to get to the mixtape portion of the evening soon. I still can’t believe I lost that bet to you. And, no, I didn’t just set my iTunes on random like I threatened. I gave this some thought, like you requested. Payback, Mr. Snyder, might be a bitch, though. Just so you know. Okay, let’s do this.

 **1\. What was your favorite song as a kid? (Defined: ages 0 thru 13)**

According to that nifty thing known as the interwebs, this song came out in 1980, which puts it well within the designated age range. At the time, I had no idea what a junkie was. Once I learned, I enjoyed feeling superior to Major Tom who was stupid enough to be one.

[Ashes to Ashes - David Bowie](http://www.box.net/shared/972ue5nmu0mdlq2892ir)

 **2\. What is a song that reminds you of a happy time before your parents died? HAPPY, REID.**

Going for the jugular right away, I see. Okay. I remember my mom and dad dancing around in the kitchen to this song while I sat at the table and laughed at them and said they were terrible dancers. They weren’t, by the way. They were great dancers.

[Build Me Up, Buttercup - The Foundations](http://www.box.net/shared/cabxv20jksx03i2tz0lc)

 **3\. Your favorite Christmas song. And don’t tell me that you hate Christmas, or carols, or presents, or trees, or jolly crap. Just give me your favorite Christmas song. Oh, and you have to tell me why it is your favorite. I’ll know if you’re b.s.’ing me, Reid.**

I hate Christmas, and carols, and trees - especially real ones that set off my allergies - and jolly crap, but presents are always okay, especially presents of food. I like chocolate a lot. And baked goods of all kinds, especially pie. Emma’s apple pie is my favorite.

My mom liked Dolly Parton. Yes, fine, more information about my parents. I’m sure you’re full of joy and grinning your face off. Let me wipe that grin away for you with my tale of woe. After my folks died, Christmas was never the same. Angus celebrated by drinking and listening to this old vinyl record of ‘hit’ Christmas songs. This song was on there. It seemed like my mom singing to me. It was soothing. It still is.

Obviously, I’m trusting you to keep this information to yourself. Katie doesn’t need to know. Neither does your idiot friend, the janitor.

[Hard Candy Christmas - Dolly Parton ](http://www.box.net/shared/ygvil79g6mftv5lxgn9e)

  
**4\. Your favorite song of the ‘crap’ I listen to in my car. I know you have one. I probably even know what it is. Confirm my suspicions.**

Don’t read any meaning into the lyrics. I don’t even know what they are. I like the whistling. Which you already know, since you heard me whistling it in the shower, so...suspicion confirmed. (By the way, I had to go buy this on amazon for your little project here, Mr. Snyder. That’s 99 cents I’ll never get back.)

[Young Folks - Peter Bjorn and John](http://www.box.net/shared/4bq9reygadabzl5pdqxj)

 **5\. A song that illustrates how you felt about me when we met. Don’t hold back. Let all the original hatred pour through.**

Glancing over the rest of these questions, Mr. Snyder, I’m seeing a theme. If you want me to tell you how I feel about you, there are better (naked) ways and (bed) places than a mixtape, but since you’re a twelve year old girl, fine. I’ll answer your questions completely honestly.

Hatred is a strong word, Mr. Snyder. And I hated you, I guess, but mainly I just thought you were a spoiled brat who thought he could get anything he wanted by throwing money or his family name around.

[Whatever Lola Wants - Sarah Vaughan ](http://www.box.net/shared/vtg4t5g8o1s1unztbe10)  
(Damned, if this song didn’t end up being prophetic. Look at me. I’m making a mixtape.)

But, for what it’s worth, my feelings very quickly changed to be more accurately reflected by this song, and so I tried to avoid you, but…well, see song above. Also, let me remind you, I told you when you insisted I do this mixtape thing that you wouldn’t like my answers. This is probably one of those times. And I still feel this way about you. I’ll prove it to you (again) later.

[Flower – Liz Phair](http://www.box.net/shared/o4qem87zpa54xq4pnhcs)

(Oh, and my roommate in undergrad introduced me to this song. He thought the chick singing it was hot and liked to jerk off pretending she was singing it to him. He told me this when drunk or high or both. As you might imagine, it was a pleasant conversation - it didn’t make me want to poke my eardrums out with sharp sticks so that I wouldn’t have to hear another word. Not at all. After I met you, though, I found myself humming this song under my breath when thinking about you. And, again, it turned out to be pretty prophetic in the end.)

 **6\. A song about the time after Dallas but before I wised up.**

Oh, I see. You want something about my miserable ass being yanked back and forth by your inability to figure out what you wanted, huh? Interestingly enough, I have just the song. It used to get stuck in my head because of you and I’d want to go blow my brains out just to make it stop. Listen and indulge your ego, Mr. Snyder. (Like I said, my mom liked Dolly Parton.)

[Here You Come Again – Dolly Parton](http://www.box.net/shared/i5k0kfxd3xz1yicajsfc)

  
 **7\. To break up the songs about me, and because I just thought of it, a song that reminds you of college. Undergrad, not med school. You never talk about that time very much.**

This one requires explanation or you’ll think I actually like this crap. I lived in a dorm. My roommate - the same one I mentioned above - was this frat-jock guy, I didn’t bother remembering his name (Jake Martin), who liked college-rock. He had an album that he played all the time by a band with a sleep-related name (REM). He played it over and over. I hated it – it was all this simpering hippie wounded artist crap, and it made me want to beat my head in. One day he came in with another album by the same band. It was the same old, same old. Then this song came on. I remember I was looking out the window at the quad as it played. I was swamped by memories of traveling to chess competitions when my parents were alive, and I had to leave the room. After that, when he wasn’t around, I’d get the album out and listen to this song. It made me remember things – like my mom’s voice, and the way my old bed felt in the house I grew up in. And that’s all you’re getting out of me about that.

[You Are the Everything – REM](http://www.box.net/shared/n1z0lvif72avhkn0mipa)

 **8\. And one more that isn’t about me. Your favorite Justin Timberlake song. (You do so have a crush on him.)**

You know the answer to this. I sing it to you all the time. (He’s got a fine singing voice. Lust does not a crush make, Mr. Snyder. If you said I had a hard-on for him, I might be more inclined to agree. And, for the record, the only person I’ve had a crush on in years is you. Does that score me extra points? If so, bring home some Al’s chili and cornbread and a slice of pie. Oh, and ice cream for later.) I also like the one I sing to Jacob, but you know that, too.

[Future Sex (Love Sound) – Justin Timberlake](http://www.box.net/shared/y4eg0nx06pi9y1s77qb9)

  
 **9\. Back to me! A song you heard in a store or a coffee shop or when you were out somewhere that made you think of me. A nice song, Reid. I know you can do this. There has to be one song that you heard sometime that made you think of me.**

Luke, you make it sound like I’m going to deny it. Don’t be ridiculous. I hear songs all the time that make me think of you. The fact that I’m not sentimental enough to share every incident doesn’t make it less true. This is a song I heard in Al’s sometime after Dallas but before your ex-boyfriend left town and it made me think of you. Apparently, I even looked ‘gooey’ according to Katie, who somehow guessed that you were on my mind. There. That wasn’t even hard. As hard as it is for you to believe, some people don’t mind telling you that you’re amazing and that they love you. So, yes, I hear dumb love songs and think of you, Mr. Snyder.

[Don’t Get Me Wrong – The Pretenders ](http://www.box.net/shared/7t5dstetiu7fo5xq75j6)

Other examples of songs I have heard and thought of you:

Before you put out, whenever I heard this song, I contemplated the efficacy of serenading you with it as a means of begging for sex. I think I’d look pretty good in those overalls with no shirt. Oh, God, it just occurred to me that you’re young enough that you probably have no clue what I’m talking about.

[Come On Eileen – Dexie’s Midnight Runners ](http://www.box.net/shared/hih538jxx52h8cm58h63)

Songs with a lot of sexual innuendo always make me think of you. Sucking. Lollipop. You get the picture.

[Lollipop – Mika ](http://www.box.net/shared/lrbyogq5jeuq8n4kg6yd)

And one of the most listened to songs from my iTunes never fails to bring you to mind. Of all of these, I think this one is most on point.

[Just What I Needed - The Cars ](http://www.box.net/shared/dpujatp0zxuo1mpmpcyq)

  
**10\. At least one song, (but you can feel free to share more than one!) that illustrates how you feel about me (and our relationship) right now. The cheesier the better.**

You wanted cheesy? Easy. It ain’t braggin’ if it’s true, Luke. (You can thank the artsy barista at Java for playing this one all the time.)

[Mohammed Ali (and Me) – Cory Branan](http://www.box.net/shared/aq0a6ci8ijf9h2oe8rfp)

But I suspect you were wanting something a lot more romantic, right? Sorry, no Celine Dion today, but maybe this will satisfy you. (And because you’ll be curious, yes, this was a song my dad liked. I remembered it again when I realized I was in love with you. Ignore the cheesy flute in it and the ridiculous caper at the end. Who am I kidding? You’ll love that.)

[A Man Is In Love – The Waterboys](http://www.box.net/shared/ovrppegqe7vrn7shmyso)

And there you have it. When you lose the next bet, and you will lose the next bet, believe me when I say I won’t be asking you for a mixtape. I love you, even if you’re ridiculous.

I guess you’re just what I needed,

Reid


End file.
